fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Blender Maximum
Welcome to Blender Maximum's presentation for this year's okay this isn't working, we're cutting directly to the presentation Day I Super Mario's Wacky Worlds So, Super Mario's Wacky Worlds. It's only the first day and you've still already read that name about three times on this presentation now, haven't you? Yeah, okay, I get it, you're tired of this already. This is a brand new Mario adventure that takes place across the entire multiverse, meeting many different Marios along the way in order to stop a new threat. This extends to both existing Marios and fanon versions of Mario, some of which will be brand new (you may also tell me if you, for some reason, have fanon alternative versions of Mario that you would allow me to use, which would be helpful). The game itself will be a combination of a two-dimensional/three-dimensional puzzle platformer, a turn-based role-playing game, and an adventure game. Also, one section of the game is a golf simulator. In order to maintain consistency, the game will feature a "new" art style (and by that, I pretty much just mean that I'll be drawing the characters or something). The game's plot will be something more akin to the two role-playing game series' although a bit different in some ways. I'm sorry that we didn't really have much to present today, but there will be more tomorrow. Day II Slushie Player Yeah, it's definitely Day II right now. (Okay, sorry, my browser just randomly quit a few times and so I've been unable to post, so sorry if this one seems a bit rushed, I promise there'll be more exciting things tomorrow) Inspired by scrolling up a page and misreading the words "Single Player," Slushie Player is an umbrella fighting game, which you probably could have assumed by reading the article despite the fact that there's practically nothing other than characters there currently. This game works a bit differently than other fighting games, however. All attacks in the game are powered by the Slushie Meter. Every time you use a move, the Meter will deplete. Using stronger attacks will deplete it faster than weaker attacks, and the Meter will decrease faster if you use the same move for a long period of time or repetitively. Once the Slushie Meter is fully depleted, characters will have no hope at all other than items or waiting for their opponent to deplete theirs. The Slushie Meter consists of three sections; when one section is depleted, the character will become significantly more vulnerable. When a character is defeated, however, they will drop a Character Slushie. The Character Slushies can be obtained by opponents to drink. This allows the characters to refill their own Slushie Meter with the amount of… uh, energy that the defeated character has not used up- except, instead of stopping when the Slushie Meter is full, the character's Slushie Meter can refill in a state of up to six sections. This doesn't actually make the characters any stronger, but it does give them the ability to use Special Attacks that only their opponents could use regularly. If you look at the article, you will find that there are only six default characters. The unlockable characters in the game will later be sorted by specific coloring (not defined by the characters' colors). The colors will then be assigned to specific tasks that the player will need to complete in order to unlock characters. Once performing these tasks, players can spin a "roulette" of sorts to unlock one of the characters associated with that color. Expect more characters to be revealed soon. Also, I'm removing Walando. That was an awful choice that I regretted almost instantly after adding him. Day III Trailer Two flaming lines cut across the screen. They zoom in and disappear. A New Challenger Approaching banner can then be seen. The trailer pans to reveal Mario, Link, Donkey Kong, and Kirby. Nearby, a silhouette of a figure can be seen standing on a cliff in the moonlight. The camera zooms in on the silhouette. After a few seconds, a mask appears on their head and begins to light up in the center. The character then throws the mask off and lights up completely, revealing a woman with a gun, a sword, and a white/pink costume. Wow, what a lazy parody of the Smash 4 Mega Man trailer... You didn't actually think I was going to do a Smash game, did you? This is totally Slushie Player. Just so you know, none of those other characters are in the game at all. Ugh, another Gwen Stacy/Deadpool clone... Gwen Poole, one of the latest additions to Marvel's list of characters, is the Unbelievable Gwenpool. She's a person from the real world who's in comic book universe now or something like that, you can Google it yourself. She uses swords and guns and stuff... She's different than Deadpool, trust me. It's more fun in multiplayer. Val and Hue are the protagonists of a Wii U game known as Runbow. They just... run and jump, and then jump again in midair. That's really all they do. Okay, maybe not. In addition to working as a duo, Val and Hue can use special items against their opponents as attacks that can normally only be accessed by the Wii U GamePad in their game. And one more character... He throws newspapers at you. That's what he does. Yeah, that's pretty much it. The nameless Paperboy uses his newspapers to attack you while riding his bike with incredibly smooth control. He can also ram into you with his bicycle. Why? Because he can. He also uses some of the hazards from his game. Watch out, CAUSE THIS GUY'S GONNA VANDALIZE YOU.'' Val and Hue and Paperboy also come with two stages. Val and Hue have a stage based on Runbow with constantly changing colors and Paperboy brings with him a stage called The Hard Way. That's all for today. ... or IS IT? ''ANNOUNCEMENTS COMING LATER TONIGHT.' if I can manage that. Day IV Day V Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations